


The State Of Her Knees

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, NERDS all of them, Painting, Pre-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anderson has a secret. Sally doesn't believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State Of Her Knees

**Author's Note:**

> That one Line that Sherlock has in A Study In Pink irks me to no end So I Fixed It.

_I swear that it’s not a euphemism. – A_

_Mmhmm, of course not. S S.D._

_It’s not! – A_

_Of course. There’s no way you can prove me wrong. S S.D._

_I can send you a picture. – A_

_Pictures can be faked. S S.D._

_Fine then. Come over. – A_

_What? S S.D._

_Come. Over. Leslie’s not home. I never paint when she’s home. – A_

_Oh my god could you be any more obvious?? S S.D._

_I’M NOT USING EUPHEMISMS! – A_

_I swear to god, Donny…. – A_

_Did you go to bed? – A_

_No I was in the car. S S.D._

_Why do you care anyway? S S.D._

_Answer the door, you idiot. S S.D._

_Wait you’re actually here???? – A_

_Jesus Christ I’m not dressed – A_

_I thought it wasn’t a euphemism? S S.D._

_IT WASN’T I DON’T PAINT FULLY CLOTHED I DON’T WANT TO GET PAINT ON MY GOOD CLOTHES JESUS – A_

_Oh my god oh my goD Just answer the door S S.D._

 

The door opened a few moments later, revealing a very disgruntled looking Anderson. Donovan smirked and gave him a once over, taking in the loose sweatpants and oversized sweater.

                “I wasn’t serious, you know.” Anderson leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms. “I actually am trying to work.”

                “On your painting, I know, you said. I still don’t believe you,” Donovan said, pushing past him without asking to be invited in.

                “Hey! Wait a second you can’t just-!” Anderson ran after her, grabbing her arm before she could step right into a puddle of paint. She stared down at the floor in utter shock.

                “You were actually telling the truth.” Anderson opened his mouth to speak but Donovan raised a hand, cutting him off. “You’re a painter. You _paint_.” She turned to him, eyes a bit wide. “Why don’t you want your wife to know?”

                “She does know I just…” Anderson shifted a little. “I just don’t like an audience.” Donovan raised an eyebrow.

                “Then why am _I_ here?”

                “Don’t _insinuate_ , Sally, it doesn’t suit you. I wanted to prove that I was right. And,” here, he moved over to a chair and picked something up off of it, throwing it to Donovan. She caught it, stumbling backwards and looking down.

                “What is this?”

                “What does it look like? Get changed. We’re going to paint.”

~~~~

                A few hours later, covered in paint, knees aching, the two were curled up on arm chairs enjoying some tea.

                “So, Philip. Why do you paint on your knees?”

                “Well…” He let the question hang in the air for a moment, taking a sip. “I don’t rightly know. It just seems more personal, I guess, then having it on a table or an easel. I just… I don’t really know.”


End file.
